


My New Boy Used to be a Model

by Sapphiresoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But a little plot snuck in, Jealousy, Lisa's mean, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a little, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresoul/pseuds/Sapphiresoul
Summary: *Warning, this is not done, I just ran out of time, I'm sorry. Should only take a few days*After dumping Cas, Lisa brings in another boyfriend. But it seems Dean, the seemingly perfect boyfriend material, really isn't that interested in Lisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning was inspired by a song... Yay.  
> Also, this is my first writing work on this site :)  
> I hope I do good.

It had been two full weeks since Lisa has broken up with Castiel. Surprisingly, he wasn't as devastated as she'd hoped. So Lisa needed to do something about that. After all, she had a reputation of making them cry, to hold up. And what other way to do it than bring her new toy to play.

Saturday, Castiel's older brother Gabriel was throwing a party, and there has never been a party she has not been invited to.

Cas checked the fridge, and pulled out a soda, popping the tab as he looked around. People were dancing, playing games, and having fun. High school all over again. Except that this time, the education was titled "College". He walked over to the couch and sat down next to a girl he thought cute. He made small talk and smiled at a joke she attempted when the door opened to someone he thought would avoid him for a while. But no, this was Lisa Braeden after all. The girl that would never give up. Of course. With a curt nod to the girl, Cas stood up and smiled tightly at Lisa.

"Lisa. Hi. What brings you here?" She sneered at him. "It's a party Cassie, you think I'd miss it? Besides, I wanted to show my new boyfriend to my friends."

Friends. Yeah right. Castiel internally rolled his eyes. "Oh? Good. Where is he?" She smiled proudly at him. "He was parking his spiffy new car outside. He'll be here any second. Why don't we sit down in the meantime, hm?"

Cas couldn't believe she had come here with someone just to get back at him. _It is sad in a way._ He could believe that she had gotten another boyfriend though. After all, Lisa Braeden went through relationships like a child throughout candy. Feared in high school for being able to ruin ones social life and self esteem, Cas had agreed to go out with her years later, just to avoid getting in trouble with his previous cross country coach, her uncle.

But then she'd tried to get it on with him. And he was not going to do that. Nu-uh. Not with her. Not with the girl that he had nightmares of. The one that with a single sentence could ruin his chances at a good job in the racing community. But due the fear she had enticed in him.

"So how've you been Cassie?" He cringed at the nickname. "It is Castiel, and quite fine. Yourself?" She grinned, her smile tight and laced with anger. How dare he act like he wasn't breaking down on the inside. "Good. Good. You sure you're not feeling sick? You look a little pale there." She was testing his patience. Did she really think she could come into his and his brother's home and insult him?! But just as he was about to retort; tell her she had no right to try to get back at him for not acting how she wanted, the door opened again.

And _oh God a GORGEOUS man_ walked trough the door. His hair was styled back, spiky ends looking impossibly soft. Leather jacket that _really should not fit him that well with that outfit._ Strong legs and those thighs in those jeans _could sink my teeth in them._ Cas shook his head of those thoughts and brought his head up to a leering smile from Lisa. "Cassie this is Dean. He used to be a model." She clung to his arm, pressing her body against his side. Dean just smiled and extended a hand. Cas took the hand and shook it, focusing on the grip. As he looked up the strong arm, he noticed the smirk Dean threw at him, a sharp glint in his eyes like he knew he was checking him out and wasn't repulsed by it. _Oh dear..._ Dean held his hand for a few more seconds, and Cas wasn't about to complain about the comfortable warmth.

When their hands pulled apart, Castiel couldn't help but smile back at the man. He invited Dean,  _even his name is perfect,_ further inside and even Lisa's deathly glare couldn't diminish his happiness just then. Suddenly, Gabriel popped out of nowhere setting an arm on Castiel's shoulder and leaning on him. Cas didn't notice Dean's smile falter a bit, but who would Lisa be if she had not. And it was driving her furious. **She** had asked Dean to come with her. He was **her** date, **her**  boyfriend. And now Castiel had taken not only her reputation and pride, but was also well on his way with her boyfriend! They weren't supposed to become friends! It just wasn't fair!

Gabriel could see the adoration his brother's eyes right away, and it was focused on the new man. Now he was determined to make that light stay, Lisa's boyfriend or no. He smiled at everyone and led them over to a group of friends. They were sitting together around the kitchen table, drinking and telling stories from high school. Most of them shut up as soon as they say Lisa, some from different schools just looked quietly on. But then Gabriel picked up shot glass and raised it. "To life!" And then the previous people joined in. It wasn't long before one of Gabriel's friends noticed Dean wasn't drinking. "Hey. Dean-o. Why aren't you joining?" Eyes turned to Dean, even Lisa who had taken upon herself to sip on a glass, turned to him in question.

Dean waved his hands in a negative motion. "Thank you dude but I need to drive home and I'd rather not lose my license over something like this." His grin eased almost everyone's inquisitions, but Gabriel wasn't about to give up just yet. "Oh come on Dean! It's a Saturday! You've got to let loose!" Dean chuckled and the sound, _almost as sweet as honey,_ ran right trough Castiel. "I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, you know? I have to drive Lisa home and not wreck my baby at some corner." A smirk appeared on Gabriel's mouth. "We won't let you drink that much, don't worry." Dean's head rolled back with a hearty laugh. "Well, you've got me there. Alright, just a bit." And so it started.

By the time Cas was a little bit buzzed, Dean was almost gone. Apparently he really needed to relax. Castiel was not surprised, he was dating Lisa after all. He picked up his empty bottle of beer and went to go throw it away. He was craving something sweet at the moment, so he walked to the movie room, weaving trough people as he did. The door was locked, Gabriel not wanting people to break any of his expensive gear locked his treasures away. Cas, of course, had a key. He unlocked the door, unknowing of the very strong presence behind him. His eyes scanned the dark room and found the cabinet he was looking for. Just as his hand reached for the handle, the door clicked closed behind him. He jumped

They were up 'till the wee hours of the morn, as they say, right? Well, past 1 AM anyway. Until that time had been realized. " _Shit._ Shit shit shit shit shit. Lisa? Hey! Where are-" His body swayed, and he laughed. "Well shit." Lisa walked up to Dean, surprised to see him more than a little drunk. "Dean? What the hell?!" He scratched his neck; felling a little bad. "Hey Lisa. I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to drive. Gabe said they had an extra room I could crash in. I mean, you can too, but if you want to go home, you have to ask someone that can actually see straight for a ride. Again, I'm really sorry but... shit I feel horrible but... Sorry." She nodded her head disappointedly and Gabe grinned behind the corner. While Lisa walked around, asking people for a ride, Dean asked Gabriel where he could crash.

"Ok Dean-o, no offense but you smell like motor oil and booze so you're showering first." Dean nodded and pointed to ward a hallway. "Where?" Gabe grinned and pointed to a different hallway. "First door on the right. When you're done, the spare bedroom is two doors after the bathroom." _On the left._ Dean saluted, yawned and started walking towards the bathroom before turning around again. He was stopped by the image of the guy Lisa first introduced him to, Castiel was it, yawning right next to Gabe. "Oh, is he staying too?" Gabriel laughed. "Well, sorta. I mean, he kind of lives here. He's my brother, right Cassie?"

Castiel sighed. "Gabriel I would very much appreciate if you refrained from calling me that please." The older Novak just grinned. "Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, you needed something else Dean?" Dean nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to thank you. Not a lot of people would let someone they just met crash at their place. You're a cool dude Gabe. Thanks." Gabriel nodded. "No worries bud. Now go shower and stuff. I need to go to sleep, so make yourself at home. 'Night guys." Dean and Cas spoke at the same time. "Goodnight Gabriel." "'Night Gabe."

Dean blinked his hazy vision away, and turned to Cas. "Hey there buddy. How ya doing?" Castiel's perfect eyebrow raised. "I am doing well, and yourself?" Dean smiled shyly. "Great. Well... I'm gonna" He pointed down the hall. "go shower so... 'Night." Cas nodded. "Have a good night Dean."

Dean smiled, winked and started walking to the bathroom. Castiel blushed and went to the kitchen to get some water before going to bed.

Stepping out of the shower and wiping down with an extra towel he found in the cabinet, Dean pulled his underwear back on, and opened the door. Goosebumps raised on his flesh as he padded down the hallway, and opened the door two down from the bathroom. He didn't bother turning on the light, the outline of the bed was visible enough. He laid down, snuggling into the sheets. As his head rested on the pillows, he smelled a unique scent, a familiar and endearing scent. Then his eyes closed.

* * *

 

 It was hot. But not an uncomfortable heat. Merely an unknown one. Just then, he realized the was an arm draped across his hip, and a body pressed to his back. He turned, and was met with a handsome face. Squeaking, he tried to pull away a bit, but the arm wouldn't let him. "Shhhh... just a few more..." A deep yawn. "minutes... please..." Dean's body was pulled even closer, face pressed to a warm shirt. "Uhm..." He felt a large exhale on his hair and a rumble in the hard chest before him. "This is your fault. So please refrain from blaming it on me." An indignant gasp. "How is this my fault? I was in this bed first!" Another rumble. "Yes. However, you were first in _my_ bed." Dean blinked a few times. "...O-oh... Sorry then." A hum.

"Nothing to apologize for. You were not a terrible body pillow." Dean snorted at this. "Thanks." A heavy silence rested between them. It was not an uncomfortable pause though, and neither seemed to care. Until and Dean moved to be more comfortable, his thigh brushed up against something that made Castiel mewl. Dean blushed as he scrambled to sit up, apologizing profusely. "Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to get more comfortable and..." His words cut off as he saw the state Castiel was in.

The sun passing trough the shades was light on his skin, his eyes twinkling in similar embarrassment but with a dark shadow beneath the sky blue. The light made it seem as if there was a halo hovering above his hair. Dean thought the guy looked sweet and sexy enough to eat. _Kind of like an angel._ Cas tilted his head. "What? What is it, is there something in my hair?" Dean decided to man up a bit. "Yeah. Right-" He leaned closer to Castiel and tangled his hand in the soft brown hair. "here." He pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Castiel's. "Mmn!" Making a surprised sound, Cas' hands rested on Dean's shoulders, not pulling nor pushing. Dean took that as a good sign. He separated for breath, still holding Cas close and smiled brightly at the other. Castiel's cheeks gained a darker shade of red as he looked Dean in the eyes. Neither moved for a few seconds and then they crashed their lips tightly together. The kiss was much more frantic this time, tugging at hair and teeth clashing.

Castiel dragged his hands up Dean's sides and then pulled him on top of himself. He pulled Dean's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled while one of his hands rested on Dean's hip. Dean smirked. "You know.... I don't usually put out until after the third date." Cas laughed. "Yes, well if you want, we could go to the movies this afternoon. Though I am not sure how your girlfriend will like that." Dean rolled his eyes with a huff and rested his head on Castiel's chest. "Only reason I went with her is because her little brother, Ben is really good friends with my brother Sam. They thought we'd be good together, so I went with it." Cas' eyes crinkled at the sides. "Lisa has a way of getting what she wants. I do believe that her reasons for bringing you here yesterday were meant to be a way to get back at me for not falling apart at her knees when she supposedly broke up with me." Dean looked up with a crooked smile. "Oh well. I'm sure she'll get over it."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Maybe. Probably not, but who cares. Is there not supposed to more kissing involved in this conversation?" Dean grinned and leaned up to seal their lips again. His body was wrapped with strong arms and pressed tighter against a soft but strong body. Met with no resistance, Castiel grinded up. "Well well well. Is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me." Cas' eyes squinted in a quiet laugh. "I'm going to enjoy wiping that cheeky grin off of your gorgeous face."

"Oh really now? You think you can manage, old man?" Dean's face tightened. "Ok that, is so not funny. I am not that old." Rolling his hips again, Castiel smiled sweetly. "You're right, you definitely look better than 50." Dean's brows pulled together playfully. How had he gotten so lucky, as to literally land in bed with someone that shared his horrible sense of humor? "Alright, why don't you let this old man show you what he can do hm?" Castiel's eyes twinkled and darkened. "Hm... I am not sure you can keep up. Maybe I should just let you rest." The only warning he got was a quiet growl before his mouth and hips were assaulted.

Dean's fingers dug into Castiel's hips as he was swallowing his moans. Castiel pushed up, trying to get as close as he could. When they separated, the trail followed by a string of saliva, Castiel gasped as Dean attached his lips to the other's neck. "Oh, right there~" Dean chuckled as he nibbled on Castiel's collarbone. His fingers slowly slid lower, dipping under the rubber of Castiel's underwear. One of Castiel's hands dug into Dean's shoulder as he buried the other in the short hair. He tugged down with a whine, desperate for another kiss. Obliging with pleasure, Dean's hands sunk down further to rest on the bubbly cheeks as he nipped at Castiel's tongue.

"Still think I can't keep up babe?" Castiel's hips tilted up as he only sent Dean a pleading look. "Hm, you have not proven yourself much yet." Another relentless nibble. "Oh? You wanna see more?" Dean flipped Castiel onto his stomach with a smirk, as Castiel's head landed in the pillows with a squeak. He pulled the younger's hips up, and the underwear down, exposing Castiel's butt to the cold morning air. With a definitely dignified whine, Castiel shoved his head further into the pillows, heat spreading over his cheeks and chest. He could hear a groan behind him as Dean massaged his butt for a while. "Damn, look at this perfect ass. Gorgeous, Angel. Hold 'em for me?" Reaching back and slightly spreading his cheeks open, Castiel turned his flushed face and looked Dean in the eyes.

Dean couldn't believe as to how lucky he got to have this gorgeous man spread before him, looking at him like he was the sun, life depending, but too bright to look at too long as Castiel diverted his eyes in embarrassment. He felt a light slap land on his right hip and a whine left his trembling lips. It felt like too much just laying, holding himself open for the man's viewing, but doing nothing, just wallowing in heat and embarrassment. Finally, Dean leaned down and licked a long fat stripe right from Castiel's balls, past his rim and to the bottom of his back. A high pitched whimper left him as he felt the man truly go to work. His hot tongue tasting him, slowly spreading him open.

Dean was enjoying every moment of this. He'd been with many women and few men, but the women never let him do this, and the two men that he'd been with would much rather perform than take. But this, this perfect, _gorgeous_ man under him, would probably let him indulge for hours on end. And he planned to do that in the future, but not right now. Maybe later he'd edge him until his angel was begging for it.

_Now that's a tempting thought._

For now however, he pulled off and looked at the clenching channel as he licked his own fingers. "Want more Cas? Hm? Need to tell me babe, can't read your mind~" Castiel whined, slightly rocking his hips. "Please Dean, please." Running a finger over his lover's ass, he blew on the clenching hole. "Please what Angel? Come one Dear, use your words. A minute ago I couldn't shut you up, not that I wanted to. Don't you dare get shy on me now~"

Castiel groaned as Dean played lightly with his hole. "Please fuck me. Fill me to the rim, please!" With a chuckle, Dean slid a finger in. "With pleasure, Gorgeous." Pushing back, Castiel would never admit to preparing himself for a dream just like this, only the evening before, out loud to anyone. "More~ Please Dean, I can take it."

(...tomorrow, I need sleep)


End file.
